Views Change
by dillys gurl
Summary: Harry is a depressed 15 year old. now he's thinking about his life and if anyone cares, trying to fiund out the answers, our young saviour decides, he wants out of Gryffindor...


Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at number four Privet drive yet again. It was the summer before he started his fifth magical year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it just so happened that Harry turned fifteen that day.  
  
"Great, my birthday is spent being stuck in my 'bedroom' with little or no food and no light!" Harry yelled to himself and got up off of the bed. He had been drafting a letter to give to Dumbledore when he returned to school . . . if he returned to school. If he didn't, Harry would send this with Hedwig.  
  
Harry Potter was no longer the scrawny short four-eyed raven-haired teen he once was. He was now a whopping 5'11" and well toned, tanned and well, hot. Harry Potter now had hair down to the middle of his back, (probably due to the Dursleys not allowing him to cut it once) and had acquired crimson highlights. His once bright emerald eyes were now devoid of almost any emotion. Harry Potter figured he shouldn't be in Gryffindor anymore. He didn't know where he should be. Just not in Gryffindor.  
  
When Harry had first come home and was shoved into his 'bedroom' (which by the by is the smallest bedroom, the one he was moved into from the cupboard, you all should know what I'm talking about.) he had changed. His uncle, cousin and aunt all came and tormented him or beat him regularly. From the first week, Harry had been distant and started to not really care about what had happened to him. Not that he figured he deserved it, no quite the contrary, he knew that Cedric's death wasn't his fault, that the rise of Voldemort wasn't his fault. But he now just didn't care anymore. He just didn't care.  
  
Harry hadn't always been this - cold. He once was a carefree happy adolescent when he had first gone to Hogwarts. He had felt as if all his dreams had come true. Harry Potter got to leave the Dursleys for about ten months. But then it was back for the summer, Oh well. Harry figured that he would live through it, and was positive of the notion till this summer.  
  
Harry came 'home' and was, as stated before, shoved into his 'bedroom'. Only difference this time was that he had a small hole in the window for some fresh air. Little did Vernon know that Harry was using it to contact his friends. Well, that ended quite abruptly when Hedwig somehow ended up dead. And plus, before that she kept returning with no response. His letters unopened, untouched. So, Harry was led to believe his frie4nds didn't care.  
  
That bit of information was the beginning of Harry's abrupt change in attitude. From then on it just got worse. That is until The school owl showed up a couple days before Harry's birthday. That's when his attitude took a steep downfall.  
  
flashback  
  
Harry walked into his 'bedroom' after being allowed to relieve himself for the night only to find a school owl on his bed. It contained the usual school list, but also a personal letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You are probably enjoying your summer right now, but I regret to inform you that you risk being expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He paused, not daring to believe it. Expelled!!! It was unbelievable  
  
The reason is this; it has come to our attention that you have been using inappropriate magic over the course of the summer holidays. We are forced to warn you that unless you cease and desist with your magical studies at home you will be expelled. Yes, expelled. I wish to express the fact that your files at the ministry of magic have been looked over and you are not considered stable. Being a parselmouth and supposedly witnessing the rise of the dark lord (who is dead and gone) had rendered you very unstable. You run out of your classes and do not take your friends safety into consideration. On countless times you have put your friends Mr. Ronald Aricin Weasley and Ms. Hermione Gaia Granger in unnecessary danger.  
  
He stopped reading. His hand was shaking he was so furious! Standing up abruptly, Harry walked over to the small hole in the window to see it bigger.  
  
'Oh great,Uncle Vernon will kill me!!' Harry thought bitterly and sat down on his bed, He didn't finish reading the letter not wanting to know what other horrid things that it said.  
  
End flashback  
  
Sighing and sitting on his bed Harry debated taking his letter out to finish reading it, but didn't Instead he rolled over to get a little sleep before Vernon came in to 'teach him a lesson' as he put it. But in reality, just beat the tar out of him. 


End file.
